Getting Started
Getting Started Choosing a Race * Each of the races starts with different base stats. The base stats include Strength, Vitality, Dexterity, Quickness, Intellect & Wisdom. The first two affect maximum health, the second two affect maximum stamina, and the third two affect maximum mana. **Orks 25 Str / 20 Vit / 20 Dex / 15 Qui / 15 Int / 15 Wis **Dwarves 20 Str / 25 Vit / 15 Dex / 17 Qui / 15 Int / 25 Wis **Humans 20 Str / 20 Vit / 20 Dex / 20 Qui / 20 Int / 20 Wis **Wolves 20 Str / 20 Vit / 20 Dex / 25 Qui / 20 Int / 15 Wis **Elves 17 Str / 15 Vit / 25 Dex / 20 Qui / 20 Int / 20 Wis **Alfar 15 Str / 15 Vit / 20 Dex / 20 Qui / 25 Int / 20 Wis * Early on these differences are noticable. Later on it will not be significant. Still, I suggest using Orks/Dwarves if you plan to do melee, Elves/Alfar if you plan to be a mage, and Humans/Wolves if you plan to do archery or want to explore multiple combat styles. * Racial talents, supposedly significant, are planned but have not been released yet. Choosing a Fighting Style * There are five basic styles, or methods of combat: 2H Melee, 1H Melee w/ shield, Dual Wield Daggers, Archery and Magery. Each have their pros and cons. * 2H Melee is more agressive, while 1H Melee is more defensive. 2H Melee does about 50% more damage than 1H melee and hit targets further away, but activating your shield "V" reduces all damage by about 90%. Daggers do comparable damage to 2H Melee but you have to be very close to your target. Melee is gear dependent since you get hit a lot. There is a lot of down time since there are no bandages, eating does not restore health, and affordable potions have very limited use. * Archery is easier to level than Magery, but Magery has the largest variety of abilities of any fighting style. Archery requires arrows, which are both expensive and can be looted off your corpse if you die. Magery does not require reagents early on, so is cheap for beginners. Archers run out of stamina when attacking, while mages run out of mana. * Since you can choose all fighting styles, it doesn't matter which you focus on first. If you are playing with friends, know that it is more difficult to have a mixed melee/ranged group because the ranged group hits the melee very often. Towns NPCs ** Each town only has six (6) NPCs. They are all vendors, quest givers, and trainers to some degree. ** The NPcs include the town crier, a blacksmith, a merchant, an arcanist, a mage, and a fighter. ** The NPC locations appear as small yellow dots on your minimap. Bank ** There is a bank in each town, and at many outposts. ** Banks look like a 5x5x5' safe. ** Bank early and often. Only carry what you must have to do the specific task. Towers ** You will notice towers around each city or outpost. They will fire at any racial enemy or "rogue" player. Questing * Opening Quest Chain ** There is an NPC near where you log in. He will give you a quest to kill goblins. ** Other quests ask to talk to another NPC in town. ** The rest ask you to gather 5 of this or that (gathering tools are provided): Equip the tool, raise it, and left-click. (To skin, target the grave stone.) Affiliation * Your character has affiliation, or reputation with his own race. It ranges from -100 to +10. You start at +10. You have to be 0+ to use NPC towns. * If you kill your own race or its allies, you lose 8 points. Using the gank blow reduces your rank by 12 total. If you kill someone in your party, then can forgive your kill. * If you kill a racial enemy or rogue player, it goes up 1 point. Blue / Rogue / Red System * A player of your own race or its ally will appear blue if friendly, and red if their affiliation is below 0. Racial enemies are also red. * If your attack hits someone not in your party, you go rogue a.k.a. gray for 10 seconds. Anyone can attack you without penalty. If you hit him twice, you go gray for 2 minutes. It's best not to attack if gray to prevent the 2 minute duration. * If you have negative affiliation, you name becomes red and anyone can kill you without penalty. Looting * Anyone can loot any corpse. It doesn't matter who made the first strike, or killing blow. * To loot, sheathe your weapon, target the gravestone, and left-click. Gathering and Crafting * To get your base stats up, you must gather or harvest, and craft. * Mining & Lumberjacking increase your strength & vitality. Everything else affects your wisdom. * Stat gain is slow, but necessary so do not overlook it. Don't fall for That * When trading, people will invite you a group so they can kill you without the towers hurting them. (a recent update may have changed this, needs further testing) * When trading, people will ask you to come to a remote area where they will kill you. * If in a clan, another clan might admire your armor, declare war on your clan, then kill you in town while you are distracted or AFK. * When fighting, people will intentionally stand between you and your mob to flag you as gray. * When gathering outside town, expect to die. Stay in town unless in gathering groups. * When fighting, bank often. Don't carry armor for the first 2-3 days. Don't say we didn't tell you. Any other questions? * We hope this helps. * Feel free to message Lord Psalman on EU-1 if he can be of any help. Category:Gameplay